Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
|Vorgänger = The Legend of Zelda |Nachfolger = The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past }} ist ein Videospiel des Genres Adventure mit Jump ’n’ Run Elementen und das zweite Spiel der The Legend of Zelda-Serie, welches von Shigeru Miyamoto entworfen und von dem japanischen Spiele- und Konsolenhersteller und Software-Entwickler Nintendo entwickelt und veröffentlicht wurde. Zuerst erschien dass Spiel wiederum in Japan am 14. Januar 1987 für das Peripheriegerät Famicom Disk System (FDS) und damit weniger als ein Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung des ersten Teils The Legend of Zelda und somit sieben Monate vor dem Release des ersten Teils in den Vereinigten Staaten. Aufgrund dessen das dass Famicom Disk System (FDS) nicht außerhalb Japans vertrieben wurde, wurde der zweite Teil des Spiels auf dem NES 1988 potiert und so International veröffentlicht und erschien in Nordamerika im Jahr 1988, fast zwei Jahre nach seiner ersten Veröffentlichung in Japan. ist eine direkte Fortsetzung der ursprünglichen The Legend of Zelda, wieder mit dem Protagonist, Link, der sich auf die Suche nach Prinzessin Zelda begibt, um diese aus einem schlafenden Bann zu retten, der ihr von einem Zauberer auferlegt wurde. Wurde der erste Teil noch aus der Vogelperspektive betrachtet, so wurde dieses jetzt durch eine seitliche Ansicht ersetzt. Zudem enthielt das Spiel jetzt auch mehr RPG-Elemente und wich damit erheblich von seinem Vorgänger ab. Das Spiel war zu dieser Zeit sehr erfolgreich und die eingeführten Neuerungen im Spiel bestimmten zugleich die weiteren Zelda-Spiele in ihrer weiteren Entwicklung, obwohl später die eingeführten Erfahrungspunkte, einem RPG-Element, nicht wieder verwendet wurden. Aufgrund seines Erfolges wurde dieses Spiel, auch wegen seiner Beliebtheit unter den Fans, erneut in den folgenden Jahren auf weiteren Konsolen portiert. Im Jahr 1992 folgte dann The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past für den SNES, welches als eines der schwierigsten Spiele innerhalb der Zelda-Serie betrachtet wird. | accessdate= 2012-12-16 }} Am 1. September 2011 erschien auch für den Nintendo 3DS. Nintendo reagierte damit auf die starke Preissenkung des Nintendo 3DS, welche am 12. August erfolgte und bot den Erstkäufern eines Nintendo 3DS 20 Gratis-Spiele an, davon zehn für das Nintendo Entertainment System und zehn für den Game Boy Advance, die über den eShop heruntergeladen werden konnten, vorausgesetzt dass dieser in dieser Zeit einmal aufgesucht wurde. | accessdate= 2013-01-27 }} Release-Daten Handlung Mehrere Jahre nach den Ereignissen von The Legend of Zelda, kurz vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag, bemerkt Link eine seltsame Markierung auf der Rückseite der linken Hand, ähnlich der des Wappens von Hyrule. Er sucht nach Impa, die ihn dann zum Turm des North Castles führt, wo ein Mädchen in einem tiefen Schlaf liegt. Impa erzählt Link, dass das Mädchen Prinzessin Zelda heisst, eine Prinzessin von Hyrule, welche vor langer Zeit geboren und der Ursprung der Legende von Zelda" sei. | accessdate= 2013-03-04 }} Vor langer Zeit versuchte der Prinz von Hyrule dass Triforce zu erhalten, aber Zelda verriet ihm nicht die Stelle, an der der Prinz dieses finden könne. Um dennoch die Informationen von ihr zu bekommen, brachte er sie zu einem Magier, um sie zu verhören. Jedoch war auch dieser geheimnisvolle Magier nicht in der Lage, alle Informationen von ihr zu erlangen und so legte er einen Fluch auf Prinzessin Zelda, welcher sie daraufhin in einem Zustand des ewigen Schlafes versetzte. Dies führte jedoch auch zum Tod des Magiers. Da der Prinz nicht in der Lage war, den Zauber umzukehren, brachte er seine Schwester in den Burgturm, in der Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages aus dem ewigen Schlaf geweckt werden würde. Er erließ ein Dekret, das von nun an alle, in der königliche Familie, geborenen Mädchen den Namen Zelda erhalten, in Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Tragödie. Impa erklärt nun Link was dass Zeichen auf der Rückhand bedeutet, nämlich dass er der auserwählte Held sei Zelda zu erwecken. Sie gibt Link eine Truhe in der sechs Kristalle und alte Schriften enthalten sind, welche darauf hinweisen, dass jeder der Kristalle in eine andere Statue in Hyrule platziert werden muss. Sie erklärt ihm weiterhin, das diese Vorgehensweise den Weg zu dem großen geheimen Palast öffnen werde, indem sich das Triforce des Mutes befinde, welches die Macht innehat, die verzauberte Prinzessin Zelda zu erwecken. Link nimmt diese Kristalle und platziert diese an den jeweiligen Statuen. Währenddessen sind die Anhänger von Ganon bemüht, Link, zu töten, da dessen Blut auf die Asche von Ganon ihres Meisters zugefügt, diesen wiederbeleben würde. Link lässt sich aber nicht beirren und setzt die Kristalle auf die sechs Statuen und mit den nun platzierten Kristallen eröffnet sich ihm der Eingang zu dem großen geheimen Palast. | accessdate= 2013-01-27 }} Nach dem er sich tief ins Innere des großen Palastes wagt, wird Link in einen Kampf verwickelt, indem er einen Schattendoppelgänger, bekannt als Dark Link, bekämpfen und besiegen muss. Nachdem Dark Link besiegt ist und Link das Triforce des Mutes erhält, kehrt er zu Zelda zurück, worauf diese wieder erwacht und Link daraufhin umarmt. Spielprinzip Die Ansicht erfolgt nur noch teilweise in der Vogelperspektive, anders als es noch im ersten Teil der Fall war, da diese durch eine seitliche Ansicht, bei Kämpfen und innerhalb der Tempel, ersetzt wird und nur noch der Übersichtskarte vorbehalten ist. Wie beim ersten Spiel so enthält auch Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Dungeons, die in der Oberwelt liegen und gefunden werden müssen; in ihnen befindet sich jeweils ein Boss-Gegner, der für den Spieler zur Herausforderung wird, wenn sie aufeinander treffen. Desweiteren gibt es wiederum Schatztruhen, die nützliche Gegenstände für den Spieler enthalten. Im Bezug zu seinem Vorgänger-Spiel wurde auch dass Gameplay durch das hinzufügen von RPG-Elemente verändert, so dass der Spieler jetzt EXP-Punkte erhält, wenn er seine Gegner besiegt und damit seine Statuswerte erhöhen kann. Zudem kann er nun auch Magie, die aus Zaubersprüchen besteht anwenden und damit seine Gegner effektiver bekämpfen. Ein Spieler kann nun in jeder Stadt die er besucht, von einem dort ansässigen Magier jeweils einen von acht Zaubersprüchen erlernen. Außerdem wurde die Schwierigkeitsstufe erhöht und die verschiedenen Quest (Herausforderungen) die er erfüllen muss, sind nun komplexer geworden. Die Lebensenergie von Link wird jetzt nur noch mittels HP-Leisten angezeigt und nicht mehr durch Herzcontainer. | accessdate= 2013-04-11 }} Ferner wird auch seine Magie durch MP-Leisten angezeigt. Im Kampf selber, können außer durch das anwenden von Magie, nur Schwert und Schild benutzt werden. Jedoch ist es dem Spieler möglich im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels zwei Schwerttechniken zu erlernen. In den Dungeons gibt es nicht mehr wie im Vorgängerspiel, einen Kompass und Karte zur besseren Orientierung. Besiegte Gegner hinterlassen nur Gegenstände, mit denen nur die MP-Leiste wieder aufgefüllt werden kann. Verloren gegangene Lebenspunkte (HP) können durch das anwenden von Magie wieder aufgefrischt werden. Stirbt die Figur des Spielers, so wird ein "Extra-Leben" entzogen, welches in Form einer Figur dargestellt ist. Verliert der Spieler alle dieser Figuren so ist das Spiel für ihn beendet. Sobald ein Spieler mit Link 9000 EXP-Punkte erreicht, erhält er ein Extra-Leben, jedoch lassen sich diese nur in Form einer Puppe auf der Oberwelt finden. Wird der Spieler mit Link auf der Oberwelt von drei Gegnern umzingelt und es dabei zu einem Körperkontakt kommt, beginnt sogleich ein Kampf, der erst endet wenn alle Gegner besiegt sind oder der Spieler mit Link den Bildschirmrand verlässt. Im Unterschied zum Vorgängerspiel, bei dem man es nur jeweils mit einem Gegner zu tun hatte, muss sich der Spieler jetzt mit mehreren Gegnern beschäftigen. | accessdate= 2013-04-12 }} Spielbare Orte Tipps und Tricks Sollte vorher der jeweilige Endgegner besiegt sein, was einem eine Aufstufung einbringt und man danach einen der Kristalle an der jeweiligen Statue eines Palast anbringt, so erhält der Spieler gleich zweimal eine Aufstufung. Folgende wichtige Gegenstände müssen im Spiel bei der NES-Version gefunden werden: | accessdate= 2013-04-13 }} * Kerze im Parapa-Palast * Handschuh im Sumpf-Palast * Hammer in der letzten Höhle südl. von Saria * Floss im Insel-Palast * Stiefel im Berg-Palast * Flöte im Wasser-Palast * Magischer Schlüssel im letzten Abschnitt der versteckten Stadt Kasuto * Kreuz im Wüsten-Palast Cheats *'Verschlossene Türen entriegeln:' Den Zauberspruch "Fee" auf sich selbst anwenden und durch die verschlossene Tür fliegen. | accessdate= 2013-04-12 }} *'Transformieren des Gegners:' Den Zauberspruch "Zauber" bei sehr starken Gegnern anwenden.Kann erst im späteren Spielverlauf in Ost-Hyrule erlernt werden. Jedoch sind einige Gegner Resistenz gegenüber diesem Zauber. *'Rote Magiekrüge:' Mit diesen Krügen können verbrauchte MP-Punkte wieder in der MP-Leiste aufgefüllt werden. *'Rote Krüge in den Palästen:' Gegen die Ritter-Statue am Eingang eines Palastes schlagen und man erhält einen roten Magiekrug.Sollte stattdessen ein Eisenprinz hervorkommen, den Bildschirm kurzzeitig verlassen und bei betreten erneut versuchen. *'Leveln:' Die angrenzende südliche Höhle hinter der Stadt Ruto aufsuchen, die dortigen Gegner bekämpfen und immer wieder die Höhle neu betreten. Das gleiche geht auch in den Sümpfen von Midoro, die sich um den zweiten Palast befinden und in der Wüste, südlich der Stadt Mido. Dabei sollte der Weg durch die Höhlen des Todesbergs mehrmals wiederholt werden. In der Umgebung von Ost-Hyrule eignen sich die umgebenden Wäldern dafür, da man hierbis zu maximal 300 EXP-Punkte pro Kampf erhalten kann.Der Spieler sollte niemals ein Level überspringen. *'Gestohlene EXP durch Gegner:' Im Verlauf des Spiels gibt es Gegner die zuvor erworbene EXP-Punkte stehlen können. Dabei handelt es sich um Moblins, Pferdekopf-Ritter, Einhornköpfe, Skelettfische oder um die Sumpfvögel. Hier sollte eine Berührung mit ihnen tunlichst vermieden werden. *'Extra-Leben:' Sind die Fertigkeiten (Leben, Magie, Angriff) auf eine Levelstufe von 8 gesteigert, so erreicht man das nächste Level erst bei 9000 EXP-Punkten, was dann ein zusätzliches Extra-Leben ergibt. NES Genie-Codes Bilder Datei:ZeldaIITheAdventureOfLink-CoverGBAUS.png| amerikanisches GBA-Cover Datei:ZeldaIITheAdventureOfLink-CoverGBA EU.png| europäisches GBA-Cover Links Notizen und Bermerkungen Referenzen und Quellen Externe Links * Zelda_II:_The_Adventure_of_Link (engl.) * Mobygames Zelda II (engl.) * The Adventure of Link (deutsch.) * zeldaeurope.de/spiele (deutsch.) Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:NES Kategorie:GameCube Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:1989